


Tattoo

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Series: The Secret Trilogy [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Early Work, Elliot is a little bi, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Elliot get that tattoo? </p>
<p>originally posted on 02/13/2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

“When did you get the tattoo?” Shawn asked. He rested his chin on Elliot's chest. His dark blue eyes held a mixture of curiosity and mischief.

 Elliot rise slightly from their bed and stared at his young lover.

 “What do you mean?”

 He smirked. His fingers danced on his exposed abs, slowly making light circles. Elliot tensed but tried his best to maintain control despite a soft moan escaped his lips.

“That's what I mean, El. When did you decided to get the tat,” he eyed the specific spot, which made Elliot blushed, “I mean I never would have thought a decent, prude man like yourself would get something...kinky.”

Elliot moved uncomfortably under Shawn's touches and questions.

 “It wasn't 'kinky' when I got it. I just...I just wanted it. You know, when you want something you do what’s necessary to get it.” It was the best Elliot could say. He hardly explained his reasons for his “special” tattoo. He assumes people will never know about it.  At the time, the only person who would see it was his then wife. He never thought he would become a divorce man who’s in a relationship with another man; or the possibility of his tattoo coming up in casual conversations. 

 Shawn chuckled and pressed his lips on his stomach. He left kisses down his toned abs and continued until he reached his outer thigh. His tongue glided down to his inner, caressing the sensitive skin of the older man. 

 Elliot rested against the fluffy pillows, breathing quickly at the sensation running rapid on his nerves. He secretly loved the teasing of Shawn’s tongue which always drove him crazy. Some parts of him was hoping Shawn would drop the question since they were preoccupied with something else.   
  
Shawn stopped abruptly, eying the purple mark on Elliot's inner thigh. It was small, barely large enough to notice with a first glance. The two heart shaped wings stretched on each side of the small body. The antennaes were long, thin, pointing to the air as the circle, web feet pushed for air. The tattoo was out of place compared to Elliot’s other tattoos. It was out of character for a man of his statues to have something intimate on his body. 

“I know that but this tat is located near your cock. So why there? Believe me I have no problem with it there. Matter of fact, I...” He glided his tongue across the imprint before sucking it.

 Elliot shot up and looked at the playful man.

“...love it. It makes you even hotter,” he gazed at Elliot, who was red as a fresh apple. 

“Would you stop it? I...just wanted it.” he said. He tried to keep his voice steady with no prevail.

“Then why? Is unlike you to get it near your cock unless...you want someone to suck...” he sucked on the skin causing Elliot to stir, “...nibble...” his teeth bit the skin, “...kiss...”  
  
“I get it. I'm not sick as you think,” He groaned

 “Really,” Shawn asked.

“Really,” Elliot simply answered.

Shawn stopped his teasing and sat up on the bed. He looked at his older lover.

“Then why you get it? I’m not going to laugh,” he said, holding back the snicker.

 Elliot sighed. He might as well tell him the reason behind the butterfly tattoo. He just hoped the reason would satisfy him.

 “You really want to know, Shawn,” he asked.

 Shawn rolled his eyes.

 “Yea, El, I would like to know.”

Elliot was about to tell him when his cell phone ringed.

Shawn cussed under his breath as he rolled on his back. Elliot reached over Shawn and picked up the phone. He mentally thanked God for the interruption. 

“Stabler. Yea. What? Alright, Liv, I’m on my way,” he ended the call and got out of the bed. He quickly put on his clothes as Shawn watched him.

 “Another case?” he asked.

 Elliot nodded.

 “Hopefully I will be back in a few hours. I’m sorry, babe, but Olivia found a led and…”

“Okay,” Shawn brushed it off as he rolled on his side, “I see you in a few days.”

“Don’t be like that, Shawn. I’ve been working on the case for a couple of weeks and it need to be closed.”

Shawn didn’t say anything. Elliot hated doing it to him. He would give anything to be in the bed with him, but his job came first. He had a duty to get the murderer before he’s on to this next victim. He grabbed his leather jacket and was almost out of the door.

“You’re going to tell me about the tattoo when you get back.”

Elliot looked at Shawn who still had his back turned. He smiled and shook his head. At least he had something to look forward when he comes back, despite not wanting to continue the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the Secret Series....until the next story pops up.


End file.
